Reckless Abandon
by GrimDani
Summary: One shot- Songfic to Blink 182's "Reckless Abandon"- my first attempt at an angsty fic


I was listening to Blink 182 and I thought this song would make a good fic. Well, hope you enjoy. I know it's not very detailed, but it's supposed to be. See if throughout the fic you can guess who it's about...

(C)J.K. owns the HP stuff. Blink 182 owns their song.

* * *

_On and on, reckless abandon  
something's wrong  
this is gonna shock them  
nothing to, hold on to  
we'll use this song to lead you on_  
  


I have no idea where I am, but that doesn't matter anymore. A few things look familiar, but I'll just let my feet carry me where I need to go. I can't believe this has happened. You didn't understand how I felt. Now I'm alone and nothing matters anymore.

_I learned a lot today  
not sure if I'll get laid and  
not sure if I'll fail or pass  
kissed every girl in class  
  
_

They told you I cheated and lied. Really it was the other way around, but that didn't stop you from going mad. I can't stop thinking about last night. The last night we had together without caring.

_Everybody would waste it all  
to have a summer that they could call  
a memory that's full of fun  
fucked up, when it's all done._  
  


"It was just for fun," you said. How could you think it was just a game? I can't believe I was so naive. You're probably back with your friends laughing about it now. I knew you hated me before, but why did you have to hurt me this much? Why didn't I see you were playing me as a fool? You didn't realize I was serious. How could you...

_On and on, reckless abandon  
something's wrong,  
this is gonna shock them  
nothing to hold on to  
we'll use this song, to lead you on  
Break the truth  
with more bad news  
he left a scar, sized Extra large_  
  


You always said the scar was what made you who you are, what made people notice you. Now I've got a scar. How does it feel to know you scarred me? It's not visible, but it's obvious to everyone who sees me. I'm scarred for life.

_Sip a drink of the alcohol  
end up kneeling in bathroom stalls  
eyes are red and my movement's slow  
too high, got vertigo  
he took a shit in the bathroom tub  
and fed the dog the brownie drugs  
Tried hard to not get caught  
he fucked a chick in a parking lot._  
  


You said it was just fun. It was all alchohol enduced. Why did you say you loved me then? I could tell you were drunk from the smell of your breath to the staggering walk. Too mcuh alchohol. Everything is blurry to me too, but I know it was real. I just know it.

_On and on, reckless abandon  
something's wrong,  
this is gonna shock them  
nothing to hold on to  
we'll use this song, to lead you on  
Break the truth  
with more bad news  
he left a scar, sized Extra large_  
  


I think I've given up on you. You don't care anymore. I don't know if you cared at all. I'm giving up on you. I won't fall for anymore games like this.

_Break a window and bust a wall.  
Making fun of your friends mom  
Turn the music up way too loud.  
Charge the pizza to the house.  
Everybody would waste it all  
to have a summer that they could call  
a memory that's full of fun  
fucked up when it's all done_  
  


Maybe I'll find someone else. Maybe you will too. Maybe all those girls you strung along while we were secretly together will decide they want you again. I hope one day you realize how awful all of this is. I won't forgive you. Who am I kidding? I will forgive you, I can't stay mad at you. I'm too weak and pitiful. Do you see what you've made me? I hate you. God, I hate you!

_On and on, reckless abandon  
something's wrong,  
this is gonna shock them  
nothing to hold on to  
we'll use this song, to lead you on  
Break the truth  
with more bad news  
he left a scar, sized Extra large  
  
_

It may seem like fun now, but once it hits you what you've been doing, you'll hit rock bottom. I just hope I'm around to see it.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Gimme a review! BTW: It was about Draco and Harry. Yep. From Draco's point of view. I tried not to make him too ooc, but ya know, it kind of goes with the Draco/Harry relationship. See ya!


End file.
